Seawhisper
sea whisper "I will make you believe you are lovely." |} backstory ”The runt.” A petite white and creme colored cat smiled at his kit. “She’s beautiful. She reminds me of myself in many ways.” He said again. Omenlight knew how it was like to be the runt, as he was the runt of him and his siblings. "She's lovely.." Topazpelt looked at Omenlight then back at her kit. "It's your turn to name one, Omenlight." Topazpelt smiled. Omenlight nodded and began to think. "I had been in a tribe, born in a jungle..surrounded by water. The sea was what kept us alive. I think I'm going to name her Seakit." name info sea-/sē/-the expanse of salt water that covers most of the earth's surface and surrounds its landmasses. whisper-/(h)wispər/-speak very softly using one's breath without one's vocal cords, especially for the sake of privacy. personality Seawhisper is a bubbly, sweet and kind cat. She hates to be rude yet if something triggers her she will show a bit of sass, much like her mother. If she is rude though, she will quickly apologize as she doesn't want to be a bad cat. relations Omenlight Father/Florxlkimono-'"Daddy is awesome. He named me and gave me the blue flower crown on my head! I feel so awesome with it! I also have his pretty blue eyes and his pelt colors. But I've seen him angry.. at his best friend...Snickerwhisper... well I think they were best friends. I don't know for sure. But I love him!" '''Topazpelt Mother/fuzz00-' "I don't know what to think after the Snickerwhisper accident! Like.. he almost drowned her! Well... that's what we thought. Apparently, he brought her up out of the sea. But, oh boy Omey was mad! I still love her." '''Dustkit Brother/Lonleywhisper-"Dusty is my cuddle buddy! He's my favorite out of our litter and my best friend. He's so funny and playful and he was the first one to come up to me when we were born. I hope we stay friends forever. But; he keeps talking about a demon? I hope he's okay.." Chivekit Sister/dragonkitty47-'''"She's the only other girl from our litter. There are two girls and two boys. And you would have thought I would always play with the girl and not the boys.. nope. I have barely even talked to her! Plus, she has a favorite parent!" '''Gulfkit Brother/Potatois-"I can tell he has a favorite parent, but whatever. I guess he's the' king of mossball?' Well I bet I'll be able to beat him! I have like never talked to him though. I will win against him, I will!" 'Snickerwhisper Mate/Howlingtiger-'"I don't even know what to say. I haven't even met him but I'm kinda scared of him. He jumped into the cold water to drown then Topazpelt jumped in and snapped him out of it. I guess he was being possessed, I mean.. Dusty saw the demon in him. But Topaz doesn't want me to talk about the demon.. so I won't anymore." appearance Seawhisper has semi-long and soft fur, and has her fathers eyes. She is the runt of her litter. Her main pelt color is a light cream. Her ears, paws, bottom nose bridge, and tail tip are an off-white. There are also three rings below her eyes, also being an off-white. Top Coat Pattern Sclera Iris Pupil Credit to CloakedX for the format! Category:Original Character Category:Feline